This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to a low-temperature process for fabricating high temperature and high performance semiconductor device packages.
A variety of semiconductor device packages include a combination of ceramic, organic, and metallic materials. In order to form a usable structure for the semiconductor device package, these differing materials are in contact with one another. These differing materials often have significantly different material properties that can cause failures of a semiconductor device package incorporating the materials. It is therefore desirable to have semiconductor device packages that incorporate materials having differing material properties but that are not subject to failures due to the differing material properties (e.g., coefficient of thermal expansion).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.